


Agape

by Ferris_Eris



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The Night Angel Trilogy - Brent Weeks
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal is a dick, M/M, Magic, Murder, Night angel au, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sassy Will, Slow Burn, So is Hannibal, Violence, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, Will is a badass, but still he loves Will
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/pseuds/Ferris_Eris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Życie jest puste. Życie jest pozbawione znaczenia. Kiedy odbieramy życie, nie zabieramy niczego wartościowego." - Brent Weeks Trylogia Anioła Nocy.</p>
<p>Will Graham był zwykłym złodziejem który nie wierzył, że jego życie może zmienić się na lepsze. Hannibal Lecter był Siepaczem, bezwzględnym mordercą z wielką tajemnicą. Co się stanie gdy ich ścieżki się skrzyżują? </p>
<p>"Trzy twarze ma Anioł Nocy, awatar Sędziego: Odpłatę, Sprawiedliwość i Łaskę."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancey94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/gifts).



> Nie wierzę, że to napisałam! Po wielkiej blokadzie wreszcie coś naskrobałam. xD Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy jakie na pewno się znajdują w tym rozdziale. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba.   
> Żeby nikt nie był zdezorientowany- akcja rozgrywa się w średniowieczu, w świecie fantastycznym.

Will Graham nigdy nie bał się śmierci. Jednak nie było to spowodowane tym, że nie dbał o swoje życie, nic w tym rodzaju. Przystojny, niebieskooki brunet, po prostu uważał, że po śmierci czeka go coś lepszego, niż piekło w którym toczyło się całe jego życie.   
Nie pamiętał ani ojca, ani matki. Dorastał na ulicach, kradnąc i oszukując, ponieważ tego wymagało od niego przetrwanie. Will sam nie wiedział jak dożył tych dwudziestu pięciu lat. Miał dużo szczęścia, że ci którzy go przyłapali na gorącym uczynku nie pobili go na śmierć. Jednak nie chodziło tylko o szczęście. Will miał w sobie nie mało sprytu i zwinności, które z domieszką rozumu i jego wręcz paranormalnym darem empatyzowania z ludźmi tworzyły złodzieja niemal doskonałego.   
Tak, Will Graham był jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych złodziei w mieście. Można by pomyśleć, że wśród złodziejskich szajek w slumsach musiał być już kimś ważnym. Nie było tak jednak. Will miał tylko dwójkę przyjaciół – Alanę i Frederck'a. Byli z nim we wszystkich najgorszych chwilach. Wzajemnie wspierali się i dzielili jedzeniem, pieniędzmi, ubraniami...Willowi nie zależało na tym, aby dowodzić szajką i zbierać profity. Najważniejsze było dla niego unikanie kłopotów i przetrwanie.  
Tej nocy wracał ze swoich łowów. Tym razem nie poszło mu najlepiej. Will skarcił się w myślach. Powinien lepiej to zaplanować, odwrócić uwagę swoich ofiar jakąś sprytną dywersją. Miał nadzieję, że Alanie i Frederick'owi lepiej poszło.   
W powietrzu unosił się zapach seksu, potu, uryny i tanich perfum, których właścicielkami były równie tanie dziwki. Drzewa oświetlone nikłym światłem latarni, rzucały cienie powodując, że brzydkie i brudne ulice slumsów stawały się jeszcze bardziej złowrogie. Jednak Will się nie bał. Należał do tego świata. Do świata cieni.   
Gdy tak szedł, rozmyślając o tym jak przeżyć kolejny dzień, usłyszał jakiś urwany krzyk. Nie było to nic dziwnego o tej porze, ale wrodzona ciekawość Willa nakazała mu sprawdzić co się dzieje. Źródło dźwięku dobiegło z pobliskiej alejki. Will bardzo, bardzo cicho wdrapał się na dach. Poruszał się zwinnie i szybko, niemalże stanowiąc jedność z otaczającą go ciemnością.   
Gdy dotarł na dach, ostrożnie wyjrzał zza komina, który go osłaniał. Na dole, w lekko oświetlonej przez pochodnię alejce, stał wysoki mężczyzna. Miał na oko około trzydzieści pięć lat, brązowe oczy, jasne włosy i wyraziste kości policzkowe. W rękach trzymał przepiękny miecz, który zdawał się ociekać krwią. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, brunet zauważył ciało leżące u stóp brązowookiego mężczyzny. Morderstwo wcale nie jest tutaj czymś niecodziennym. To nie ono przykuło uwagę Willa, tylko ten majestatyczny mężczyzna z zakrwawionym mieczem w dłoni.  
I wtedy właśnie, ten nieznajomy morderca zrobił zrobił coś dziwnego. Zaczął mówić do kogoś, chociaż nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

\- Dlaczego mnie opuszczasz? - powiedział pełnym bólu i złości głosem – Po tylu latach służby? Poświęciłem ci całe swoje życie!

Will zmarszczył brwi, ale zanim zdążył przeanalizować sytuacje z cienia wyłonili się trzej uzbrojeni mężczyźni i ruszyli w kierunku brązowookiego. Od razu było widać, że nie mają przyjaznych zamiarów.

\- Proszę, proszę, kogo ja widzę. Hannibal Lecter. Siepacz nad siepaczami. - warknął szyderczo jeden z nich.

Will o mały włos nie spadł z dachu słysząc te słowa. Hannibal Lecter był żywą, mroczną legendą. Najlepszy Siepacz jakiego znało to miasto. Siepacze zajmowali się zabijaniem ludzi za opłatą. Usuwali ich bez skrupułów. Nie ważne było czy cel jest bogaty, biedny, dobry czy zły. Jeśli Siepacz dostał na niego zlecenie, takiego człowieka można było już uznać za zmarłego. Oczywiście tacy asasyni byli mistrzami miecza, znali się na zielarstwie i alchemii. Przygotowanie trucizn uwznioślali do sztuki. Byli o wiele bogatsi niż mieszkańcy slumsów, i siali postrach na całym świecie. A Hannibal Lecter był wśród nich najlepszy.  
Choć Will był z poglądu prawnego kryminalistą, to jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zabił. Nie wiedział co myśleć o morderstwie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma skrzywioną moralność przez swoje dzieciństwo.

\- Odejdźcie, albo zginiecie. – odezwał się Siepacz – Zabiłem dzisiaj już wielu ludzi. Zakładam, że nie chcecie powiększyć tej ich liczby.

Mężczyźni zaśmiali się, jakby nawet nie przyszło im na myśl że to oni są w niebezpieczeństwie. Zaatakowali szybko i bez wahania, mylnie przekonani, że mając przewagę liczebną są na wygranej pozycji. Lecter stał spokojnie, czekając aż się zbliżą. Will jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Ruchy Hannibala były tak szybkie, że ludzkie oko niemal nie nadążało go uchwycić. Trzej mężczyźni nawet nie zdążyli się zorientować co się dzieje, gdy padli na ziemię i tonęli w kałuży własnej krwi.   
Will zamarł, bojąc się poruszyć. Nie wychylił się już zza komina bo obawiał się, że Lecter go usłyszy lub zobaczy. Odczekał nasłuchując odgłosu oddalających się kroków. Gdy był już pewny, że Siepacza nie ma w pobliżu, postanowił zejść z dachu i jak najszybciej dostać się do kryjówki, gdzie czekali już na niego Alana i Frederick. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, do gardła została mu przytknięta zimna stal. Panika niemalże owładnęła umysłem Willa, ale chłopak był waleczny i nie miał zamiaru tutaj umrzeć. Gdy tylko poczuł zimne ostrze miecza, zaatakował instynktownie i wymierzył Siepaczowi kopniaka w krocze. Ten stęknął z bólu i opuścił miecz. Will natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i zaczął uciekać. Przeskakiwał z dachu na dach, nie ważąc się oglądać za siebie. Panika i adrenalina sprawiły, że biegł dwa razy szybciej niż normalnie. Wiedział jednak, że Hannibal Lecter jest szybszy. Jego ruchy są tak błyskawiczne, że dosłownie się rozmazują. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć gdy skrytobójca go dopadł i przewrócił. Will zamachnął się celując w twarz. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu trafił, i rozciął Lecterowi wargę. Ten jednak szybko unieruchomił mu ręce przygważdżając go do dachu całym swoim ciałem.

\- Niezwykły chłopak. Podziwiam twoją odwagę. - syknął Siepacz. - Uspokój się.

Niebieskie oczy napotkały brązowe. I nagle Will poczuł, jakby coś go przyciągało, wołało. Siepacz szybko się odsunął, zupełnie jakby się czegoś przestraszył. Will z trudem podniósł się na nogi.

\- Nie chce cię zabijać. - odezwał się, opanowany już Lecter – Jednak jeśli piśniesz komuś choć słowo o tym, co dziś widziałeś, to przysięgam, że cię znajdę i zabije. Nie ma miejsca w którym mógłbyś się przede mną ukryć.

Gdy wypowiedział te słowa, zniknął. Kompletnie jakby rozpłynął się w mroku lub stał się jego częścią. Will jeszcze długo nie mógł uspokoić oddechu.

***

Hannibal zdawał sobie sprawę, że postępuje głupio, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o olśniewającym, niebieskookim brunecie który wczoraj tak odważnie walczył o swe życie. Tylko ktoś wyjątkowo głupi lub dzielny rzuciłby się na Siepacza. W dodatku nie posiadając żadnej sensownej broni. Jednak niepokoiła go jedna sprawa. To wołanie...To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Nie tutaj, nie teraz, nigdy.   
Ciekawość i niepokój walczyły o dominacje. Mógłby po prostu zabić chłopaka i zakończyć to wszystko. Niczego by to jednak nie zmieniło. Wyglądało na to, że jego służba dobiega końca.  
Przez kilka dni Lecter obserwował chłopaka. Z zasłyszanych rozmów dowiedział się, że ma na imię Will. Był zwykłym złodziejem, ale zaskoczył Hannibala tym, że w wolnych chwilach czytał książkę. Z pewnością ukradzioną. Złodziej który potrafi czytać? To naprawdę niecodzienne. Kim jest ten chłopak?   
Powoli i nieubłaganie chłopak stawał się jego obsesją. Większość wolnego czasu Hannibal poświęcał na zbieraniu jak najwięcej informacji o chłopaku. Według Siepacza kompletnie nie pasował do slumsów. Miał w sobie coś niemal książęcego.   
Może warto przyjąć go na ucznia? Może okaże się godny? Ale najpierw trzeba sprawdzić czy potrafiłby zabić.  
W zimnych, pozbawionych wyrazu brązowych oczach pojawił się błysk, a twarz wykrzywiła się w okrutnym uśmiechu.  
Czas rozpocząć grę.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, wiem na razie nic nie jasne, ale obiecuje wszystko się w końcu wyjaśni! I na pewno będzie więcej o Alanie i Fredericku. Czeka nas ciekawa (mam nadzieję) przygoda w której wystąpią arystokraci, królowie, zabójcy, a także magia.


End file.
